Time
by Katetodd4eva
Summary: A timeline of Maura and Jane's relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**October**

Jane quietly let herself into Mara's house. She took her boots off and made her way up to her bedroom. She poked her head into the bedroom and saw Maura lying on top of the covers, her hands placed on her stomach and a soft smile on her sleeping face. Jane crept to the side of the bed. She watched Maura's chest rise and fall with each steady, even breath. Jane smiled to herself and leant on the bed to get close to Maura.

"Are you dreaming about me?" she asked in a soft husky voice then placed a gentle kiss under her ear. Maura gave a slight moan.

"Is it a good dream?" Jane asked with another gentle kiss. This time Maura's smile widened =.

"Yes" she responded. Jane was about to say something else when Maura reached out and grabbed Jane and pulled her on top of her and kissed her. Jane let out a small groan at the sudden impact but willingly let Maura control the kiss. Without warning Maura pushed Jane down and rolled on top of her, legs either side of her and her golden hair covering her face like a curtain. Jane pulled back and looked up at Maura, tucking her hair behind her ear so she could see her face.

"I take it you missed me" she said with a little laugh.

"You left before we had a chance to finish" Maura said as she leant down and kissed Jane again. Maura tugs Jane's shit free from her jeans and runs her hands up under her shirt, exploring her smooth skin. She ran her hands over her toned stomach then down to the top of her jeans. She managed to slip her hand underneath her pants and ran her fingers along her cotton underwear, feeling the heat. Jane let out a throaty moan and bucked her hips up.

"Maura" Jane groaned as she kept teasing her. Maura finally gave in when Jane grabbed her ass. She unzipped Jane's jeans and pulled them down, then slowly pulled her underwear down kissing her soft skin as she went. Jane took in a deep breath as she felt Maura position herself between her legs. She ran a finger through her wet folds then traced the same path with her tongue.

"Yes" Jane moaned as she tangled her hands in Maura's hair. Maura was about to slid two fingers in when the loud ringing of Jane's cell phone interrupted her.

"God damn it" Jane cried out as she reached for her cell. Maura moved up her body slumped down, her head resting on Jane's chest.

"Yeah, yeah ok. I'll be there" she said and closed her phone. She sighed and ran her hand down Maura's back.

"I have to go" she told her. Maura shook her head.

"When we do we get our together time?" she asked.

"When people aren't out there killing other people" Jane replied nudging Maura to get up. She rolled over onto her back and watched Jane get up and pull up her underwear and pants. Then Maura's cell started to ring.

"Why am I not surprised" she said and rolled over to her the night stand and grabbed her phone. Jane couldn't resist the sight that was in front of her. She climbed back onto the bed and on top of Maura's back.

"Sure, I'll be right in" Maura said and hung up. She smiled and giggled a little as she felt Jane squeeze her ass and suck on her neck.

"I think we should continue when we come home" Jane said kissing and sucking Maura's neck.

"I agree and as much as I don't want you to stop, I have to get dressed" Maura told her. With another groan Jane reluctantly got up off Maura. Maura got up and made her way to the wardrobe.

"I'll see you there" Maura told her. Jane nodded, gave her one last kiss and left.

Jane arrived at work with two coffees in hand. She handed one to her old partner Korsak and sat down at her desk and took in the strong aroma of her own coffee.

"Something wrong Rizzoli?" Korsak asked. Jane looked up over at him and sighed.

"Yeah, I'm working on the weekend" she said and looked down at the file on her desk. She couldn't concentrate. Not when her mind kept going back to Maura.

"Why, did you have better things to do then waste your time at work?" he asked.

"Don't you?" she shot back. Just then Barry Frost walked in and sat at his desk.

"Yeah, I'm supposed to be going out tonight" he joined in the conversation.

"Yeah well I had plans to and until this is over none of us get to leave" she said and threw a file at Frost. Jane rested her elbows on the table and her head in her hands and sighed.

"I need Maura" she said softly.

"What was that?" Frost asked looking at her. Jane's head shot up.

'Had I said it that loud' she thought looking from Frost to Korsak.

"I need to go see Maura" she said and jumped up from her desk.

When Jane reached the morgue Maura was just taking of her bloodied gloves.

"I didn't expect to see you down here so soon" Maura said with a smile.

"I am going crazy up there" she explained. Maura just gave a little laugh.

"Why what's the problem?" Maura asked as they moved towards her desk.

"I need you" Jane said softly. Maura looked at her.

"I'm right here Jane" she said soothingly.

"No. Maura, I _need_ you" she said through gritted teeth so no one else would hear her. Maura smiled as she realised what Jane meant.

"Well there isn't much we can do about it here. You will just have to work harder so we can get out of here" she told Jane. Jane slumped against the desk.

"Can't you just tell me it was a suicide and be done with it" she complained. Maura stepped closer to her and placed a hand on her back.

"I would really like that also, but the defensive wounds on his hands and the depth of the incision says otherwise" she explained. Jane groaned again.

"Fine. Just one thing" she said and straightened up .

"Anything" Maura said.

"Kiss me" Jane said. Maura just stared at her. Then looked around the morgue which seemed to be empty, except the two of them.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"Maura" Jane whined. That was all that Maura needed. She stepped closer to Jane and kissed her softly. Jane instantly melted into Maura's mouth. She tangled her hands in Maura's golden locks and pulled her closer. Maura rest her hands on Jane's lips. Maura heard a slight moan from Jane and knew she wanted more.  
>They were both to absorbed into each other they didn't notice Korsak enter the morgue until he cleared his throat to let his presence known. At the sound they both pulled apart. Jane turning around to see the smug smile on his face.<p>

"Do you need something?" she asked rather angrily.

"We got a suspect" was all he said. Jane looked to Maura then left the morgue leaving Korsak behind. Maura turned her attention to the older man.

"Is everything ok?" she asked slowly.

"Everything is great" was all he said. Maura nodded and suddenly started to feel uncomfortable.

"I think it's great. You and Jane. It's about damn time I say" he quickly said with a chuckle. Maura smiled.

"Thank you. I think you should tell Jane that" she told him. He nodded in agreement then left.

**May**

Maura was sitting in the stands watching the basketball game Jane and the other homicide detectives were playing. Normally Maura would join Jane, but she wasn't really into basketball.

"Come on Jane" she cheered from the sideline. 

It had been seven months since Jane and Maura came out to everyone about their relationship and much to Jane's surprise everyone was ok with it. Although they did try and limit their intimate contact at work, sometimes it just couldn't be helped.  
>Maura felt proud to be with Jane. She was strong, determined, smart and above all things she was sexy. She would find herself checking out Jane's ass in a pair of jeans, or sneaking a peak at her cleavage as she leaned over a dead body. And when she watched Jane play her sports, she felt proud to be going home with the best player on the team.<p>

"Jane, look out" Maura yelled as she jumped up from her seat. It was too late. As soon as Jane let go of the ball, another player ran straight into her, knocking her flat to the ground. Maura froze, waiting for Jane to get up and start a fight, but when Jane didn't move she knew it was bad. She squeezed past the other spectators and ran down the stairs and onto the court. She pushed the players out of the way.

"Excuse me" she said as she finally made it to Jane.

"No body touch her" she ordered and they all stepped away, except for Frankie and Frost. Maura knelt down by Jane's head. She noticed the blood from her nose and that Jane was still breathing normally.

"Jane, can you hear me?" Maura asked as she stroked her cheek gently. That made Jane flinch

"Maur" she said softly and tried to open her eyes.

"It's me Jane. You're ok, just stay still" Maura instructed her, but being Jane Rizzoli she didn't do well at listening to orders. She tried to sit up and groaned on the process.

"My head" she complained.

"I told you to stay still. What hurts?" Maura asked.

"My head and my nose" she said as she went to touch her nose and winced.

"Jesus not again" she said angrily.

"Someone get me a towel and some ice" Maura ordered.

"How is your neck?" she then asked Jane.

"Fine. God what happened?" she asked as she sat up properly, Maura right next to her.

"Well you took the shot and McKenzie knocked you down" Frost said looking over at the blonde from the other team. She had her hands crossed over her chest and gave a shrug.

"Did I make the basket?" Jane asked looking up at Frost. He just nodded with a smile.

"Great" Jane said and laughed but stopped as the throbbing over took her head. She leaned down and rest her head on Maura's shoulder. Frankie came back with a dish towel and a bag of ice from the canteen.

"Here Maura" he said handing them to her. She looked up and gave him a warm smile.

"Are we able to get her off the court?" the umpire came over and asked. Maura looked at Jane.

"I'll move" Jane said, her head still on Maura's shoulder. Frost and Frankie bent down and helped her up and sat her down on the bench. Frost went and joined the rest of the team while Frankie stayed with Jane while Maura talked to the manager.

"You ok?" he asked. She nodded her head.

"I can take you to the hospital" he offered. She brought her head up to look at him.

"I know you're trying to help, but no hospitals. And no telling Ma about this" she said. He nodded his head.

"I can take care of her Frankie. Go finish your game" Maura said taking a seat next to Jane.

"You sure, 'cuz it's not a big deal" he started to say.

"Go" Jane yelled at him. He gave her a quick kiss on the head and went to join the team. Maura turned to face Jane.

"Look at me" she ordered. Jane turned her head to face Maura.

"I look hideous right?" Jane tried to joke.

"I wouldn't say hideous" she replied as she started to wipe away the blood from her nose.

"Do you want me to fix it again?" Maura asked. Jane just nodded.

"Are you sure, because last time" she went to say.

"Just do it" Jane interrupted her. Maura nodded and took Jane's face in her hand.

"Ok. On the count of three. One…two…three" Maura said and quickly clicked her nose back into place.

"Jesus Christ" Jane swore at the surge of pain. Maura ran her hand over Jane's cheek as he eye's started well up with tears. Maura handed Jane the ice and she place it on her nose then rested her head back on Maura's shoulder.

"You ok?" Maura asked as she rubbed Jane's back.

"Can you make the pain stop?" Jane asked.

"I only have asprin. It will make the throbbing ease but won't stop it completely" Maura told her.

"Asprin sounds good right now" Jane mumbled. Maura pushed Jane back up and searched her purse for the pills.

"Here" she handed Jane two pills and her bottle of water. Jane gulped them down in seconds then returned her head back to her shoulder and watched the rest of the game.

"Jane I want to take you to the hospital" Maura said.

"No, no hospitals. I'm fine. I just need some sleep" she said with a yawn. Maura shook her head.

"You hit the ground pretty hard and I think you may have a concussion" she told her.

"Well take me home and you look after me. I thought that dating a doctor would mean no hospitals" Jane complained.

"And what if you are seriously hurt? Just because I can't see the injury doesn't mean its not there. Jane just let me take you for an x-ray" Maura pleaded.

"Fine, I'll go. On one condition" Jane said sitting up, ice still on her nose. Maura nodded.

"I get free boob access tonight" she said seriously. Maura tried to keep a straight face but couldn't she started to laugh.

"Ok sweetie. Let's go" she replied standing up and helping Jane to her feet.

"Maur I'm serious. I'm not going to any hospital unless you promise me I get…free boob access tonight" she said softly as they headed out of the stadium.

"Of course, but that's all you're getting. You really hit the floor hard" Maura said.

"That's fine with me" she said and got into the passenger seat of Maura's car.

"Good to see you in one piece detective" the doctor said as he walked into Jane's examination room.

"For now anyway" Jane joked which earned her a slap on the arm from Maura.

"Oww, I was just kidding" she said.

"Well it wasn't very funny" Maura said. The doctor laughed before continuing.

"So what brings you here today, beside the swollen nose" he said.

"Her" Jane pointed at Maura. Maura rolled her eyes.

"She took a hit in basketball. She was unconscious for approximately three minutes. The nose is the most obvious is the nose, but I'm worried she may have injured her neck" Maura explained to the doctor.

"And possible a mild concussion, though it's hard to tell" Maura added. The doctor took down some notes.

"And you fixed her nose?" he asked inspecting Jane's face.

"Yes. I have done it once before" Maura replied.

"Ok. Well I can order and x-ray and CT scan just to be safe" he told them. Jane couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"Thank you" Maura said with a smile.

"Ok so the x-ray and scan was clear. I think it's just a case of mild concussion. Now your nose, keep the ice on it for the rest of the day. Now I assume has pain killers" the doctor said. Maura nodded.

"Great, then you're free to go" he said.

"Thank god" Jane said jumping off the bed. Maura walked her out of the hospital and back to the car.

"See I told you I was fine" Jane said happily.

"Jane you are not fine. You really don't know how serious a concussion is do you?" Maura said seriously.

"Yeah, I have to take it easy blah blah blah" she said.

"It's not that simple. I have to watch you in case your symptoms change. I have to make sure you get enough fluids and that you don't strain yourself" Maura explained. Jane ran a hand through her hair and stopped.

"Maur?" Jane said sounding worried.

"What's wrong?" Maura asked looking over at her quickly.

"I have a huge lump on the back of my head" she said.

"That would be where you hit the floor. We will put some ice on it when we get home" Maura told her.

Jane laid on her stomach, her head on Maura's chest and her hands massaging her breasts.

"Jane sweetie, do you think you can stop that now?" Maura asked as she re-arranged the ice pack on the back of Jane's head.

"Nope. You agreed to all boob access tonight. I'll stop when I've had enough". Maura groaned knowing that would be never. Jane loved Maura's boobs. Jane yawned again and nuzzled into Maura's chest even more.

"I think it's time to go to bed" Maura said. Jane shook her head.

"Jane, you need to get some rest" Maura persisted.

"I am resting" Jane mumbled into Maura's chest causing her to laugh.

"We can still cuddle in bed" she pointed.

"Fine" Jane said as she slowly sat up. She stabilized herself on the couch for a moment.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked concerned. Jane nodded her head. Then shook it.

"My head aches" she said.

"Ok, well get ready for bed and I will bring you something for the pain. Any nausea?" Maura asked.

"Nope, just the head ache" Jane said and got up heading down the hall to the bathroom.

Maura walked in and found Jane sitting on the edge of the bed, her head dipped down.

"Sweetie I have your pain killers" she said softly as she took a seat next to Jane. Jane turned her head and wiped her face then looked up at Maura. She instantly noticed Jane's wet eyes even though there was a smile on her face.

"Is it that bad?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

"It was ok when I was laying down. It got worse when I was walking" she explained.

"Ok, well take these now. If it doesn't go away in thirty minutes I'm taking you back to the hospital" Maura told her as Jane downed the pills.

"No, just lay with me. Please" Jane said. Maura nodded her head and climbed under the blankets with Jane. Jane cuddled up against Maura's side, her head once again resting her head on Maura's chest. Maura lazily ran a hand through Jane's hair.

"Feeling better?" she asked.

"A little" Jane replied. Maura leaned down and kissed the top of Jane's head.

"Get some sleep" she told her.


	2. Chapter 2

August

Jane rushes to her desk and throws a catalogue at Korsak and Frost.

"What's this?" Korsak asked.

"It's Maura's birthday in three days and I still haven't gotten her anything" Jane explains, causing a laugh from Frost. He stops when he sees the glare he gets from Jane.

"Sorry, I just thought" he started to explain.

"Yeah, yeah I know I should have done it ages ago" she said sounding defeated as she hung her head.

"Why don't you just buy her some shoes or clothes or something?" Korsak suggested.

"She buys that stuff herself. I need something that she can't buy herself" Jane explained pointing to the catalogues. Korsak glanced at the one in his hand.

"What about jewellery? Woman love jewellery" he said.

"Of course you would know" Frost commented. Korsak and Jane didn't bother answering.

"You don't think she expects a ring or anything?" Jane asked, fear across her face making Korsak and Frost laugh.

"Janie, i think that's a bit too soon especially for you. I was thinking earrings or a necklace" Korsak explained. Jane sat back in her chair.

"Yeah good idea" she said.

"What about some sexy lingerie" Frost said holding up the catalogue.

"Oh yeah I could see the doc in that" Korsak said trying to sound serious.

"Hey" Jane exclaimed as she shot up out of her chair and grabbed the catalogue from his hands.

"Stop picturing my girlfriend wearing this" she said as she looked at the model.

'Although she would look incredible in it' she thought then put it on her desk.

"You're really worried about this aren't you" Korsak said. Jane nodded.

"Yeah I am. What do you buy someone when they have everything they want" Jane said bitting her thumb nail. Just like that Korsak's face lit up.

"I know. Get her a locket" he said with a smile.

"You mean one of those chunky necklaces that you put photos in?" she asked sarcastically. Korsak and Frost both shook their heads.

"They aren't chunky. You find a nice one, get it engraved and put of photo of you two in it. It's something she can't buy herself" he said.

"And you've been divorced how many times?" Frost joked.

"Nah, that's a good idea. I'll go down to the jewellers today. What do I get engraved on it?" she then asked and Frost and Korsak both sighed.

"I don't know, I love you or something" Korsak suggested. Jane's face went blank.

"You do love her, don't you?" Frost asked.

"I ah…I don't know" she said in a daze. She hadn't really thought about it before. She liked her, sure but she hadn't gone that far. Neither Jane nor Maura had said the words.

"How can you not know? You've been dating her for what…ten months and you don't know. It's a yes or no question Jane" Korsak said. Always the wise one. Jane thought for a minute. A smile creeping over her face as she remembers the time they have spent together.

"Yeah, I do" she said, her smile even bigger.

"you gonna tell her?" Frost asked.

"Yeah, I will" she said and got up from her desk.

"Thanks for the help" she called.

Maura was elbow deep in a body when Jane walked in.

"Hey" Jane said with a smile.

"Hi. What you doing down here?" Maura asked as she slipped intestines into the meta bowl to be weighed.

"I'm leaving early" Jane said.

"Everything ok?" Maura asked taking a good look at Jane.

"Yeah, every things great. I just have few things to do. Am I still welcomed over tonight?" Jane asked.

"Of course you are, you don't have to ask" Maura laughed.

"Great. I will see you tonight" Jane said happily. She turned to head back out, but stopped, skipped over t to Maura, kissed her and left. Maura laughed to herself.

'I've never seen Jane skip before' Maura thought to herself as she turned back to her body.

Jane walked into the jewellers and started looking in the glass cabinets. She found the glass case with the lockets. Her eyes immediately landing on a gold laughed heart shaped locket.

"Can I help you?" the sales assistant asked with a smile. Jane looked up at her.

"Uh yeah, I want that gold locket right there" she pointed out. The assistant nodded and started to undo the back of the cabinet.

"It's been very popular. For your mum?" she asked. Jane shook her head.

"Girlfriend. Birthday's in three days" Jane explained. The woman nodded.

"I'm sure she will love it" she answered as she pulled the locket out. Jane studied.

"Do you have it in a bigger size?" Jane asked.

"I will have to check" the woman said as she disappeared beneath the bench. She popped up in a few minutes and showed Jane another locket that was just a bit bigger than the other.

"This is slightly bigger, but it has the diamond border" she showed Jane. Jane couldn't believe her eyes.

"That's perfect. I will take that one" she said pulling out her wallet.

"Do you do engraving as well?" Jane asked quickly.

"Of course. What would you like done?" she asked handing her a pen and paper.

Jane wrote down:

Front-Maura

Back-Our love is forever. JR

And handed back the piece of paper. The lady gave Jane a small as she took the paper and locket out the back. Jane waited, looking around at the other pieces. She stopped at the diamond rings.

'You didn't even know if you loved her, now you're looking at engagement ring. What is wrong with you Rizzoli' she told herself.

"Miss?" the assistant called. Jane turned around to see the locket in her hand.

"Just double check it" she said handing it to Jane. Jane looked at the front then at the back.

"Perfect" Jane replied with a grin.

Jane made her way home and couldn't wipe the smile on her face. She was so excited about giving Maura her present. When she got in the door she was met by Jo.

"Hey. I can't play now" she said as she moved to her laptop. She went through all the photos and stopped.

"Perfect" she said again. After getting the measurements of the inside of the locket she printed out the picture and placed it inside the locket. Went through her cupboards and found some left over wrapping paper and reused a bow from a birthday bag she had gotten from her mother last year.

Friday

Maura was at her desk going through her schedule for the day.

"A nice slow day" she said aloud. She heard the doors to the morgue open but wasn't paying much attention until she heard the singing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Mau-ra. Happy birthday to you" sang Jane, Frost, Korsak and Frankie. Maura couldn't help her face turning red as she face them, Jane standing a head of them holding the biggest blueberry muffin she had even seen with a M candle on top.

"Make a wish and blow out the candle" Jane instructed. Maura smiled, paused then blew out the candle, making everyone cheer.

"I thought I told you not to make a big deal" she said taking the muffin from Jane. Jane shrugged.

"You know me, never listen" she replied and kissed her cheek.

"So am I supposed to share this?" Maura asked examining the muffin.

"Nope, it's all yours" Korsak said with a smile.

"Thank you" Maura said and put the muffin on her desk.

"We all got you something" Frankie said handing Maura a small bag.

"Frankie, you didn't have to" Maura said taking the bag. Frankie just gave her a smile and shrugged. She opened the bag and laughed. She pulled out the ceramic coffee cup and showed the others.

It had the Boston PD sign on one side and the other side said Doctor Death. Hey all laughed.

"Thank you Frankie" she said and placed it on her desk. Next was frost. He handed her a pink envelope. Maura thanked him and opened it and a gift card fell out.

"Lady Lingerie" Maura read.

"Thought you might want to buy yourself something nice" Frost said. Jane punched his arm.

"I thought I said no lingerie" she told him. Maura laughed.

"Well technically Jane, it's a gift card. Thank you Barry" Maura said. Then it was Korsak.

"Well since Jane stole my idea, I had to go with plan B" he said handing her a small bag. Jane punched him to.

"I did not steel your idea. Is it gang up on Jane day or something" she said. Maura stood up and pulled Jane towards her.

"Of course it isn't, just relax" she said rubbing her arm then turned her attention to the bag in her hand. She reached in and pulled out a box. She opened it and her face lit up.

"They're beautiful. Thank you so much" Maura said as she hugged Korsak.

"Thank you all so much" she continued and hugged Frankie and Frost.

"Let me see" Jane said taking the box from Maura. She looked at the tear drop earings and matching necklace. She closed the box and put in on her desk. Maura then face her.

"And your gift?" she asked.

"What makes you think I got you one?" Jane asked with a smile.

"Of course you did. You wouldn't let our friends get me gifts if you didn't" Maura pointed out.

"Right, well I thought I could give it to you tonight. In private" Jane said as she looked at the three men. They all got the message and with more well wishes they left the two alone. Jane pulled Maura to her and wrapped her arms around her small body.

"Of course I got you something" Jane said.

"Even after I told you it was necessary" Maura smiled.

"Especially after that" Jane said leaning in and kissing Maura.

"Happy birthday" she said against Maura's lips.

"Thank you" Maura said and hugged Jane tighter.

"So what are we doing for dinner tonight?" Jane asked, resting her head on top of Maura's.

"I don't want to go out. I want a quiet night in with you" Maura told her.

"Ok, I think I can do that. Do you want birthday cake?" Jane asked. She felt Maura shake her head.

"Good because I didn't have time to back you one" Jane joked. Maura pulled back and smiled at her.

"You didn't have time to make it or you didn't have time to tell your mum to make it?" she asked.

"Both. Now about Mum, expect her to call you sometime today. She loves celebrating birthdays" Jane told her.

"Oh I know. So I will meet you at mine tonight?" she asked. Jane nodded and kissed her again. She felt Maura go to pull away but pulled her closer to her.

"I think I should go" Jane finally said after a few moments. Maura kissed her one more time before stepping away.

"I do have work to do" Maura said with a smile. Jane smiled.

"I'll see you tonight" Jane said before leaving the morgue.

Maura almost ran to answer the door.

"You don't have to knock" Maura greeted Jane.

"I know, but it's just polite" Jane said as she leaned in and kissed Maura then moved into her place. Maura closed the door and followed Jane into the lounge room. She stopped when Jane spun around.

"This is for you" Jane said holding out a bottle of Maura's favourite wine.

"Jane you didn't have to. I know how expensive this is" Maura exclaimed taking the bottle.

"It's your birthday. We have to celebrate" Jane shrugged and followed Maura into the kitchen.

"So what have you decided for dinner? Pizza? Chinese?" Jane asked.

"I have some salad left over from the other night and I thought I would put some garlic bread on to go with it" she told her grabbing a wine glass.

"Sounds good to me" Jane smiled.

"I have beer in the fridge if you want one" Maura pointed. Jane quickly opened the fridge, grabbed one, opened it and skulled half the bottle. Maura watched her.

"Are you ok?" Maura asked. Jane nodded.

"Can I give you my present now?" Jane asked. Maura laughed.

"Whenever you're ready" she replied. Jane walked over to Maura and took the small box from her jacket pocket. She stared at it for a while.

"Korsak was right" Jane said.

"About what sweetie?"

"I did steel his idea, but only because I didn't know what else to get you besides shoes and clothes" Jane said hurriedly. Maura laughed again and grabbed her free hand.

"You just being here is a good enough present" she told her. Jane nodded.

"Well I wanted to get you something that you couldn't buy yourself and that no one else but me could get you" Jane said and handed Maura the box. Maura took it and studied it a little. She undid the bow and then worked on the wrapping. She paused once she reached the box. She looked up at Jane.

"Open it" she urged. Maura slowly opened the box and gasped, one hand going to her mouth. She stared at the locket then looked up at Jane. Her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked. Maura nodded her head.

"It's gorgeous. And you got it engraved" she said looking back down at it. Jane nodded.

"Read the back" she instructed. Maura took the locket out of the box with shaky hands. Jane couldn't believe her reaction. She didn't think it would be this good.

Maura turned the locket over in her hand.

"Jane" she gasped, the tears now falling down her face.

"Do you like it?" Jane asked. Maura looked up at her. A giant smile on her face.

"Yes. I love it" she said as she threw her arms around Jane. Jane held her tight and nuzzled her head in Maura's neck.

"Tell me you love me" Jane whispered. Maura pulled back to look into Jane's eyes. She instantly saw the insecurity in her eyes.

"I love you Jane. Even without the necklace I love you" she told her then leaned up and kissed her.

"I love you Maura. So much" Jane replied hugging her tight. Maura pulled back again.

"Can you put it on me?" she asked holding it out to Jane.

"Wait, you have to open it first" she told her. Maura carefully opened the locket and let a laugh. It was a photo of her and Jane at one of their softball games. Jane had her arms wrapped around Maura and they had big smiles on their faces.

"This is my favourite photo" Maura told her.

"Mine to" Jane said as she took the locket from her, closed it and put on her. Maura touched it and smiled.

"I am never taking it off. Thank you so much" Maura said hugging Jane again.

"You're worth it" Jane told her.


End file.
